


One step forward, two steps back

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ferdinand is dumb, Jealousy, Linhardt and Ferdinand date but only to make their crushes jealous, M/M, Oblivious Caspar, Rating May Change, Sleepy Linhardt von Hevring, Slow Burn, and less oblivious Hubert, idk - Freeform, linhardt is less dumb but still dumb, this is not a good plan for anyone involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linhardt is a tired, worn down student who’s frankly surrounded by far too many energetic people. He only deeply cares for one of these people - Caspar von Bergliez. It’s a shame he’s caught feelings for said friend, and a bigger shame he has no idea how to go about that. Ferdinand, on the other hand, is a loud, hardworking outgoing student. He’s friends with nearly everyone you can imagine: he’s also very prone to wanting to help others out, no matter what. Similarly to Linhardt, he’s also caught feelings for a close friend and doesn’t have a direct plan. Upon seeing his friends romantic plights, he comes up with a plan to hopefully encourage Linhardt and Caspar to get together, albeit his plan also has some slightly selfish benefits for himself too.(Or basically, Ferdinand has .1 braincell and if he’s going down he is dragging Linhardt with him)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir & Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! this is my first time writing so any feedback is always appreciated :) i have no idea how i got the inspiration for this fic but i’ve decided to be fun and fresh and post it anyways

Linhardt turned a page, gazing intently at the book in his hands. He’s not too sure when he started reading this book, but he didn’t think it’d take much longer to finish, considering how fast he tends to finish these things. Being in the library is probably the best way to enjoy this book anyways. No distractions, no people talking to him, nothing to-

“Linhardt! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Somebody shouts, somebody who clearly has no respect for the fact this is a library. Linhardt doesn’t even have to look up to see who it is, he simply continues reading before deciding to acknowledge him.

”Hello, Caspar. What do you need?” Linhardt asked, continuing to stare at his book.

”Sheesh! Always so direct, Linhardt. I just wanted to ask if you’d like to come to lunch with me! Reading can’t be all you do at lunch.” Caspar says excitedly, leaning over and pushing down Linhardts book. Despite the numerous people in the library glaring at him for his volume, Caspar doesn’t appear to pay it any mind.

Linhardt pauses: if this was anyone, anyone else he wouldn’t even consider stopping reading. Unfortunately, Linhardt had a bit of a... soft spot for Caspar. Even with how loud and energetic Caspar was, Linhardt had grown to find it more charming than anything else, and overtime talking to Caspar had slowly become one of Linhardts favourite events of the day. Weighing the pros and cons of saying yes, he eventually made a decision.

“Fine, Caspar. I won’t be paying for you again, though.” Linhardt answers, putting the book in his bag before getting up. Caspar smiles at him, and seems so genuinely excited to spend time with Linhardt that Linhardt can’t help but but feel excited too.

Lunch comes and it goes: Caspar had dragged Linhardt to the school cafeteria and bought himself food before dragging Linhardt to a table just outside of the school, taking a seat across from him. Caspar talked on and on for all of their time together, while Linhardt gave half hearted replies occasionally. Linhardt wasn’t too focused on what Caspar was saying, but more so just Caspar in general. In all honesty, Linhardt isn’t too sure how Caspar got to be so important to him, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world: even if it made him slightly irritated that he couldn’t express his true feelings to Caspar. He spends most of their conversation having an internal dialogue about Caspar, and this continues all the way to his next class.

Linhardt sighs before putting his head on his desk. It truly felt hopeless at this point: he didn’t even know how he’d go about confessing to Caspar, let alone the possibility of him saying no. Caspar wasn’t even in this class, but that didn’t stop Linhardt from overthinking everything about their friendship. He closed his eyes, hoping a light nap could help distract himself. 

”Linhardt! You simply must remain more attentive! It’s not becoming of a student to sleep through their classes.” A loud voice says, poking him on the head.

Linhardt sighed, opening his eyes to be greeted by a half angry, smiling Ferdinand. Upon seeing Linhardt open his eyes, Ferdinand seemed to be somewhat appeased, and took a seat next to Linhardt.

”Linhardt, you seem to be a bit down! I simply must ask why, so do tell!” Ferdinand questioned, looking at him with slight worry.

”You’re almost as loud as he is.” Linhardt murmurs, before deciding to answer the question. “It’s not that something’s wrong, it’s that something requires work for me to deal with.”

”Him?” Ferdinand asks, before pausing and thinking for a minute. “Oh! Do you mean Caspar?” Ferdinand inquires.

”Can you keep it down? But yes, I did in fact mean Caspar.” Linhardt says irritably. Ferdinand also appears to have little understanding of how loud one should be.

”I was correct! Did something happen between you two?” Ferdinand replies.

”No. Is there a reason you’re interrogating me instead of sitting with Hubert?” Linnardt asks, desperately hoping to change the subject off of Caspar. Luckily for him, it works.

”Ah. Well, Hubert is currently with Edelgard, and I don’t think he’s coming to class because of that. I’m assuming they’re both... skipping class?” Ferdinand says. His face turns slightly pink, presumably out of embarrassment, but Linhardt can’t help but notice the irritability in Ferdinands voice when he mentions how he’s skipping with Edelgard.

”Relax, Ferdinand, I’m sure they’re not off making out. The terrifying enigma that is Hubert von Vestra is all yours.” Linhardt half heartedly teased, before closing his eyes again.

”Hey! I am not insinuating they were doing that, nor that I would want to be doing that with him!” Ferdinand shouted defensively, face tinted red with a mix of embarrassment and anger. “And besides, you’re the one busy sighing over Caspar!”

Linhardt is too busy napping to bother replying to Ferdinand.

After class, however, Ferdinand refused to drop the subject.

”Honestly, Linhardt, I do not know why you’d even imply that! I, Ferdinand von Aegir, will need to prove you wrong. Although, you still have not informed me what happened with you and Caspar!” Ferdinand said, running up to Linhardt and walking alongside him.

Linhardt shook his head. “Ferdinand, you must learn to take a joke. I appreciate your concern, and admire how determined you are to help. However, I don’t know if I can really... describe my issue. It’s not an issue with Caspar, it’s more...” Linhardt trailed off, wondering the best way to get out of this conversation. 

“It’s the fact you’re obviously in love with him? Never fear! I will do anything you need to help get you two together.” Ferdinand replied merrily, slapping Linhardt on the back. Linhardt coughed in response, before looking at Ferdinand.

“Obviously? Never mind that, actually. How do you intend on helping me?” Linhardt asked.

“Well! I was thinking you could write a love letter, or buy him flowers, or-“

“No. Absolutely not. Is there anything that doesn’t require a direct confession at all?” Linhardt sighed.

Ferdinand paused for a moment, before his face lit up and he smiled excitedly at Linhardt. “I’ve got a great idea that hypothetically benefits us both.”

“Which is what?” Linhardt asked.

“What if we pretend to date each other? It wouldn’t be much work for either of us, it’ll help Caspar realize how much he likes you, and when we have our fake breakup Caspar will see how quickly he needs to make a move in case he loses his chance again! What do you think?” Ferdinand asked, looking slightly nervous.

“Hmm... how exactly does this benefit both of us?” Linhardt asked, mulling over the possibilities of this plan in his own head. Sure, what Ferdinand said did make sense, but would it really work?

“Ah, well, this is slightly embarrassing, but I have also.. caught feelings, as it were, for another student in this school. While they will remain nameless-“

“It’s still clearly Hubert.” Linhardt interjected.

“While they will remain nameless,” Ferdinand repeated, glaring at Linhardt “I think this plan would also help me ultimately end up with him. “

Linhardt frowned. On one hand, this whole plan was ludicrous. There were many possibilities of failure here, and the idea of even pretend dating someone who wasn’t Caspar didn’t truly feel like a dream come true. On the other hand, he couldn’t see himself trying any direct plans, and this seemed fairly effortless. Besides, he was good enough friends with Ferdinand that they could pull it off believably.

“...Okay. Let’s have a fake relationship then.” Linhardt replied.

“Great! Let’s go tell everyone then, boyfriend!” Ferdinand shouted cheerfully, before grabbing Linhardts hand and starting to run down the hall.

“Wait! Do we really have to run?” Linhardt sighed. This was already proving to be much more difficult than initially planned.


	2. Table for four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand talks about his new relationship with, well, everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey its me!!! sorry its kinda slow rn but there’s drama comin soon so :flushed: next chapter will have more of a focus on hubert n ferdinand so stay tuned ig? ty for reading!! :)

“Ladies and gentlemen! I am pleased to announce that I, Ferdinand von Aegir, have started dating Linhardt! Are there any questions?” Ferdinand proudly announces to everyone he can see within a 100 mile radius. Linhardt, frankly, was starting to regret this choice. All he does is smile and nod lazily, holding hands with Ferdinand. The reactions are mostly the same: Petra smiles and congratulates them, Ashe is ecstatic and recommends restaurants for dates, Felix politely tells them to fuck off, Lorenz says he’s happy for them then talks about tea with Ferdinand, it’s all vaguely exhausting for Linhardt if he’s being honest. He starts dozing off while Ferdinand and Lorenz continue their discussion.

“...And that’s why Almyran Pine Needles is arguably the best kind of tea! It’s simply one of the most exquisite available. Linhardt, are you even awake?” Lorenz asks, finally paying attention to Linhardt. Linhardt half opens his eyes and nods. 

“Being frank, I was half expecting Ferdinand to start dating that dreadful friend of his! No offence to you of course, Ferdinand, he just seems a bit drab.” Lorenz adds.

“Haha, well! Me and Hubert are just friends.” Ferdinand says, nervously smiling. He tightens his hold on Linhardts hand momentarily, before relaxing again. “I don’t think he even knows me and Linhardt are dating yet!”

“Ah, truly a shame. Perhaps you should tell him?” Lorenz says. While his words don’t imply much, there’s something in his tone that Linhardt can’t place. It’s definitely making Ferdinand nervous, however. 

Linhardt get’s the feeling this conversation is only going to cause Ferdinand to enter an early coma, and while that would speed up this whole process, it’s not truly beneficial. Not to mention the fact they’ll be late to science, at this rate.

“Perhaps. Bye, Lorenz.” Linhardt says flatly, before turning around and walking away, Ferdinand apologizing and following suite. He’s really not one for formalities, especially the level of formalities that he’s convinced Lorenz must live by.

“Linhardt! That was truly unkind to just walk away. You ought to apologize to Lorenz.” Ferdinand scolded, only to get a slight laugh from Linhardt.

“What’s so funny?” Ferdinand asked.

“You scolding me. Somehow even as my fake boyfriend, you’re not much of a charmer. More of a parent if anything. Next you’re gonna tell me off for missing lessons because I’m napping...” Linhardt trailed off yawning. 

“Although, Lorenz does have a point. Somehow the people who inspired us to do this don’t know about it yet.” Linhardt continued. “Can you tell Caspar? It’ll be a lot of work if I do it.”

“Nonsense, Linhardt! Firstly, you really need to stop missing lessons for naps! Secondly, you must tell him to see his reaction. Isn’t that the whole point?” Ferdinand asks.

Linhardt pauses and thinks to himself. Yes, that is the point. However, Linhardt can’t help but be a little nervous about telling Caspar. It’s not that he’s afraid of judgement; that went out the window the second Ferdinand ran around proudly proclaiming their “love”, but it’s more-so a fear of pushing Caspar away somehow. He wants it to have the opposite effect, but he shouldn’t rule out the possibility of negatives. 

“Ngh. This is all more work than I thought. I’ll be off to science, then. Bye.” Linhardt says bluntly, walking towards the class.

“Hey, wait!” Ferdinand says, running up next to him. “Should we sit next to each other? Y’know since we’re... dating and all.” He sounds nervous, and Linhardt has to admit the normally overconfident Ferdinand von Aegir becoming nervous over a fake relationship would be funny if not for the circumstances. 

“I suppose. What about you sitting with Hubert, though? The seats are all in horizontal rows, so I suppose we could all just sit next to each other.” Linhardt muses. Linhardt gets along with Hubert fine, and although Caspar has called Hubert a “half dead bastard” he doesn’t truly mind him. 

“Let us do that then! See, we can overcome any obstacle with enough effort.” Ferdinand says triumphantly.

“Well, one of us can at least.” Linhardt sighs, half heartedly grabbing for Ferdinands hand before walking into the classroom. The professor appeared to not be in yet, and only a few students were actually in the classroom. Caspar is not even in the class yet, much to Linhardts relief.

Hubert, however, is in the class. He looks up from his papers and stares at Linhardt and Ferdinand, before narrowing his eyes and getting up. Linhardt can feel Ferdinands hand tighten again - he’s starting to get real tired of Ferdinand using his hand as a stress ball - and wonders what’s about to happen.

“Ferdinand. You did not tell me you and Linhardt had gotten so close, did you?” It’s really less of a question and more a statement. Ferdinand sweats nervously, but he regains his composition somewhat quickly.

“Well! It was a bit of a sudden choice, but we both have feelings for each other and wanted to be together!” Ferdinand says cheerfully. Linhardt does what he’s been doing with everyone they’ve announced it to: smiles and nods.

“Hmm. Well, I hope you won’t find my presence to be intruding on your relationship, Linhardt. I’d hate to have to do something to you.” Hubert replies, staring at Linhardt in a way that unnerves him. 

Being honest, Linhardt doesn’t know whether to be more afraid for if this relationship continues or if it ends: either way it seems Hubert isn’t going to be a huge fan. Fine by him, Hubert isn’t his goal.

“Of course, Hubert. Can we sit down now? I’m due for a nap...” Linhardt trails off.

“Yes! Let us.” Ferdinand replies a little too loudly, taking a seat next to Linhardt. Hubert sits on the other side of Ferdinand.

“Say, Linhardt, would you like my sweater before you sleep? I wouldn’t want you to be cold while you rest!” Ferdinand says cheerfully.

Linhardt has to stiffle a laugh as he listens to Ferdinand. He can’t tell whether Ferdinand is trying to make Hubert jealous or trying to play up his boyfriend skills for Hubert, but either way he can only assume it’s working.

“If Linhardt is cold, perhaps he should dress warmer before coming to school.” Hubert says flatly.

“Sure, Ferdinand. Pass me your sweater.” Linhardt replies, ignoring Huberts comment.

Ferdinand passes Linhardt his sweater - it’s a red sweatshirt that has “Von Aegir” embroidered on the front of it. All things considered, it’s actually fairly soft, and Linhardt puts it on before passing out. 

With Linhardt asleep, Ferdinand and Hubert start talking. It’s their usual banter, albeit Hubert seemed slightly out of it for most of their conversation. Despite that, Ferdinand was so busy talking with Hubert he didn’t even realize Caspar had walked in until he dropped his stuff on the other side of Linhardt.

“Hey! Didn’t realize you and Hubert were sitting with us today.” Caspar smiled, before tilting his head. “Is there a reason Linhardts wearing your sweater though?”

Ferdinand opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even supposed to be the one doing this! It appeared that Linhardt had slept his way out of more work, even in his own personal life. 

“Well, considering the fact Ferdinand and Linhardt have decided they’re in love, I imagine we’ll be sitting here more often.” Hubert answers, almost scoffing when he says the word love.

Caspar freezes for a minute, before nervously laughing.

“Well! I didn’t know about that. Good for you two!” Caspar smiles, albeit his voice wavered the longer he spoke. He slapped Linhardt on the back and congratulated him, only getting a muffled “hmm?” in response.

The professor walked into the class afterwards, and the lesson started as normal. The air was slightly more tense in the classroom however, and Caspar had left the class early, saying he felt ill. Ferdinand offered to wake Linhardt up so they could say goodbye, but Caspar brushed him off before leaving.

At the end of the class, Linhardt woke up and looked around.

“Wasn’t Caspar here?” He asked, confused. It was equally possible that was a dream, but he could’ve sworn he heard his friends voice.

“He was, yes! He went home though. Apparently he’s ill.” Ferdinand replied, frowning at the end.

“Oh dear. I’ll check on him in a bit.” Linhardt yawned, before shaking his head. “What are you doing now?”

“Hubert want’s to go for tea at the café! So we will be heading there. Do you want to come?” Ferdinand answered.

“Not really, no. You two have fun. See you.” Linhardt sleepily replied, grabbing his stuff and standing up. He just wanted to get home and sleep for a bit.

“See you, babe!” Ferdinand yelled as he left, before turning to Hubert. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, Ferdinand. Let’s go. Don’t take too long getting there.” Hubert replied, walking away.

“Wait! I’ll walk with you.” Ferdinand protested, picking up his stuff before jogging after Hubert.


End file.
